


Guilt

by Sylverstia



Series: Chronological Order [41]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, a bit of angst, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/Sylverstia
Summary: After Connor nearly caused the deaths of 60 and Nines, Hank coaxes him into talking about it.Set in between chapter 2 and 3 of Friends Don't Do Like That





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Connor was glossed over shamelessly... It didn't feel right not to hear his side of it.  
So here you have it.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was well past eleven in the night when Hank had enough of Connors unyielding silence. The android hadn’t spoken a single word since they had left the facility.

At first, he had thought it was because of the facial damage, but now it was getting ridiculous.

Connor was perched in the corner of the couch, closer to the edge than he usually was. His LED had never stopped being yellow. There was a barely notable tremor going through his frame, topped off by an unusual warmth.

Connor was never silent. Always buzzing around the house, working on something, keeping himself busy. Getting suspended wasn’t that kind of a big deal. At least not to Hank. But there was more to it, and he was sure it didn’t just include that punch Gavin had hit the android with.

Which, honestly, was impressive for a human. It took a lot to damage an android on that level. Gavin had ben furious. For good reason.

“What’s going on in your head?” Hank asked as he settled down on the couch, mindful to keep his voice level and the curiosity out.

“Too much.” Connor muttered, eyes never leaving the wall, although Hank suspected that by now, he wasn’t seeing it anymore. His gaze had that thousand-yard stare and he seemed to be off in his mind somewhere.

“Need some help sorting it out?”

Connor lightly shook his head, eyes never leaving the wall. Even Sumo had kept his distance. It was as if the android’s mood was affecting the dog.

Hank sighed, ran a hand over his face. “If this is about Cory-“

“Hank.” Connor warned. “It’s not about Cory.”

The lieutenant lifted a knowing eyebrow. “Then it’s about Sixty.”

He watched Connor tense, hands curling into fists as tears dripped down his cheeks and were gone from sight as fast as they had come. At least that was a correct assumption then. Hit a nerve too.

“I…I _wanted_ to…” Connor hissed through the static that had invaded his voice. “I… could have-“

Connor wrapped his arms around himself as he lowered his head and held his breath against the onslaught of emotion. He quickly lost the fight, and Hank winced when a sob ripped through the silence of the room.

The android seemed more surprised than knowing what was going on, and Hank watched as panic settled in on his features. He brought an arm around his partner and drew him in for a hug.

“Don’t fight it.” Hank clenched his teeth when Connor buried his head into his shirt, clung to it, and broke apart.

It was hard to keep his own emotions in check, for the sake of providing the wall that the android needed. Connor was shaking, and Hank was almost relieved that Connor didn’t need air like a human being. That would have been even uglier.

Sobbing with such force wasn’t pretty. Ever.

He rubbed circles into his partner’s back. Gently ruffled his hair every now and then. He’d seen the android cry before, but not like this. This was painful. It showed the guilt he felt over what had happened, how much he truly blamed himself for it.

Even when it was maybe only partially his fault.

Connor was afraid of heights after all.

And all Hank could do, was hold him through it. He had no words of comfort that wouldn’t sound patronizing. In a crime scene this was handled by others. And frankly, there had never been a similar situation with Cole.

“You’ll work this out.” Hank whispered instead. “Give it time.”

Connor shuddered through another sob.

“It _hurts_…”

Hank couldn’t help but feel a small smile tugging at him. “I know. It’ll stop sooner or later.”

“Sooner would be preferable-“

Hank wrapped his arms tighter around him for a moment, then kissed his hair. “You gonna feel like shit after this. Just a warning.”

Connor scoffed, slowly loosened his grip on Hanks shirt. As he sat up, Hank noticed the damage to his face in all it’s intensity. It looked shifted. Would go unnoticed by a stranger, but Hank knew this face too well.

As Connor wiped his tears, Hank grabbed a box of tissues from the coffee table and handed it to him. “No snotty nose? That’s unfair.” Hank complained, pleased that he managed to get a small smile from the android.

“No headache either, huh?”

Connor shook his head. “…I’m overheating and used up all of the cleaning fluid for the optical units…”

Hank shrugged. “Sound’s like a pain to me anyway.”

The android grimaced, and put the tissue box back on the table. “How…” He started, bit his lip and looked at Hank. “How… do I make this right?”

Hank exaggerated a shrug. “Talk. That’s your best skill.”

“What if he doesn’t want to talk…”

Hank rolled his eyes. “That girl he’s with seems like a smart cookie. She’s gonna push him into making this right.”

Connor hung his shoulders and nodded. “I’m Sorry… for,” he gestured to the wet stain on Hank’s shirt. “This… and for getting suspended and…” his voice faltered and he stared at the floor.

“It’s fine, kid.” Hank sighed. “They’re both hurt and had quite the scare, but they’re alive.”

The android clenched his fists again. “Cory is a fucking idiot!”

“… Yeah but he saved Sixty’s life with that stupid jump. You should go talk to Cory too, when he wakes up.”

Connor nodded, lit up significantly when Sumo finally wandered over to him.

“I’ll talk to Fowler about that suspension.”

“…No.”

“No?”

“I don’t want to run into Gavin.” Connor muttered as he ran his fingers through the shorter, softer fur of the dog’s fur.

Hank grimaced. “He has to apologize to you too, son.”

“I think his reaction was justified. This wouldn’t have happened if I had been able to act on my preconstruction.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you explain that to Fowler, by the way?” Hank asked.

“…I didn’t know what to say.” The android admitted. “…I nearly killed both my brothers… what do you say in such a situation?”

Hank shrugged. “We’ll talk to Fowler anyway. ‘Cause that needs to be talked over.”

Connor sighed, buried his face into Sumo’s fur and nodded. “…but not now.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” Connor echoed.


End file.
